As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, challenges from both fabrication and design have resulted in the development of three dimensional designs, such as fin-like field effect transistors (FinFETs). A typical FinFET is fabricated with a thin “fin” (or fin structure) extending from a substrate, for example, etched into a silicon layer of the substrate. The channel of the FinFET is formed in the vertical fin. A gate is provided over (e.g., wrapping) the fin. It is beneficial to have a gate on both sides of the channel allowing gate control of the channel from both sides. FinFET devices also include strained source/drain features to enhance carrier mobility and improve device performance. The strained source/drain features typically use epitaxial (epi) silicon germanium (SiGe) in p-type devices and epi silicon (Si) in n-type devices. FinFET devices provide numerous advantages, including reduced short channel effects and increased current flow. Although existing FinFET devices and methods for fabricating FinFET devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, as device scaling down continues, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.